Finding Her Superman
by Life's Howling WolfABANDONED
Summary: AU Fem-Harry After the Dursleys death, it is revealed that Lexis Potter has another aunt and uncle in Massachusetts. Now leaving everything she knows, she wishes for her Superman to save her. Will she find him in this new life?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I make no cash off this!_

 ** _What up, what up, what up? This story is slightly based off the song Waiting For Superman by Daughtry. I love that song and this idea came from listening to it. It's fun. I got the names Max and Allison because I had been also listening to Allison Stoner and Max Schneider sing Sweater Weather on YouTube. Enjoy!_**

Finding Her Superman

Chapter One

Lexis Potter felt the tears enter her eyes as she looked at her elderly headmaster. She looked back at the parchment, brushing her black hair out of her eyes. She traced the words written with a frown before looking back up.

"Why wasn't I told I had another aunt and uncle?" The thirteen year old asked quietly and he Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"We did not know about them until just a month ago. Apparently they did not know about you either."

"Why wouldn't they know about me?"

"Your father lost contact with many of his family after his marriage to your mother. They had no problem with your father marrying a muggleborn witch but your grandparents did. To avoid confrontation, they regretfully cut contact."

"So even after my grandparents died, they kept away?" Lexis whispered and he sighed.

"Your father was angry and they decided to respect his wishes of them continuing to stay away. So they were never told about you until the fact that your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were killed hit the magical papers and your name was mentioned. They contacted me and we spoke for the past month." He smiled. "They have agreed to let you live with them."

"Wh-where do they live?" She asked hesitantly.

"Boston, Massachusetts."

"You mean, in the Americas? But what about my schooling and my friends?" Lexis asked in shock.

"You would attend Salem Witches' Institute."

"Isn't that an all-girls school?"

"It was but now they are excepting boys." He sighed but smiled. "As to your friends, I'm sure your Uncle Max would be happy to set up a floo connection for holidays and Hedwig can bring the Weasleys and Miss. Granger letters."

"What's my aunt's name?" Lexis asked.

"Allison."

"Uncle Max and Aunt Allison." She murmured. "Do they have kids?"

"Yes, you have a cousin. He is three, his name is Jason."

"So, I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid not Lexis. I wish there was another way, but you must be with family."

"Okay." She whispered. "When am I leaving?"

"You will take the floo there in a few days. That means you'll have time to go to the Weasleys and say your goodbyes. In fact, you will be flooing there in a few minutes. Molly will be waiting but no one knows about this so you'll tell them."

"I'm sorry you'll have to deal with Mrs. Weasley then."

"Yes, she does have quite the temper." He sighed before looking at the clock and standing. "You should be off."

"Goodbye, headmaster." Lexis said, shaking his hand.

"I will check in a week after you get there to see if you have successfully settled in. Goodbye Lexis."

Lexis went to the fire place, threw in some floo powder, stepped into the flames, and shouted her destination before disappearing.

Molly Weasley was waiting by the fireplace for Lexis while everyone was waiting at the kitchen table. They were all wondering if she was moving in with them after the death of the Dursleys. They had gotten into a car accident that killed all three of them and left Lexis homeless. Hermione Granger was there too and she figured that Lexis would be moving in with the Weasley family as they were technically her second family and the Burrow was her second home. How much of a shock they were all in for.

The fire flared and Lexis stumbled out with a cough. She muttered about stupid fireplaces before regaining her bearings. Once she did, she saw all of them and sighed. Ron spoke up with a hopeful expression.

"So, are you moving in?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I would sit down too." Lexis said softly and the woman did.

"Lexis, what's going on?" Mr. Weasley asked at her serious and sad expression.

"I know you were all hoping I would move in here, I was too, but apparently I have to live with family."

"But you don't have-"

"My dad had a brother. His name is Max and he and his wife and three year old son live in Massachusetts, in America. That's…actually where I'm going…"

It was silent as everyone stared at her in shock. Tears were building as she took out a letter and handed it to Mrs. Weasley who read it aloud.

 _Dear Lexis,_

 _My name is Max Potter and I am your uncle. I'm sorry I have never seen you but I'm very pleased to finally be able too. Professor Dumbledore has agreed for you to come live with me and my wife. I know this will be a big transition for you but I hope you will like living with us. See you soon._

 _-Uncle Max_

"Lexis, you cant really be leaving, can you?"

"Yeah, this is your home!" George spoke after his twin, Fred.

"You think I don't know that? I'm moving in with strangers and leaving everything I know and love behind." She said in a sad, quiet voice. "And I only have a few days. But, it's not goodbye forever. I'm going to ask him if he can connect his floo here so you can visit on holidays and I can still send Hedwig with letters."

She was suddenly impacted by a hug from Hermione and soon everyone was hugging her, that's when she finally broke down. Her crying was harsh and full of raw pain that Mrs. Weasley had to lead her outside so she could cry in private. Mrs. Weasley held the girl she considered her own as she cried, letting everything out. When she finally calmed, she went to bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next three days were very emotional for everyone. Mrs. Weasley did go yell at Dumbledore as predicted but his hands were tied. Lexis was given information from Hermione about America so she didn't stand out to much. Hermione had read a lot about the US and Lexis was grateful. The twins gave her as much prank items as possible and said to start her own legacy at the school. Ginny, who was very shy around Lexis, seemed to push that shyness aside and was very upset about the fact that Lexis was leaving. Ron was almost in denial. _Almost_. He knew he would not see his best mate every day at Hogwarts now and it made him feel awful.

Soon it was time. Mrs. Weasley also flooed with Lexis to the Headmasters office where Professor McGonagall was also waiting. She surprised Lexis by hugging her tightly. Lexis's trunk was shrunk in her pocket and Hedwig had been sent ahead. She hugged Mrs. Weasley one more time before taking a deep breath and disappearing through the fireplace.

...

 ** _Like it? Don't like it? Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the lovely JK Rowling!_

 ** _Chapter Two! We meet the family and get a tour of their home. It took a lot of searching through different homes in Boston to figure out how to do the layout. I made a surprise for where her Uncle Max works so it will be fun._**

...

Chapter Two

Lexis heard a startled gasp when she shot out of the fireplace. She was helped up as she shook her head. Finally Lexis realized who was helping her up. It was a pretty looking woman, in her early thirties, with blue eyes and brown hair. She was smiling at Lexis and the girl figured this was her Aunt Allison. Suddenly a man hurried in worriedly before relaxing. He looked painfully like her father from the album she received, except older with grey eyes instead of hazel. He even had the glasses. That must be her Uncle Max.

"Hello Lexis." Aunt Allison said in an American accent. Her smile was kind as Uncle Max walked up.

"Hello." Lexis said in a quiet shy voice.

"Oh, there's no need to be shy." Uncle Max said with a grin. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm your Uncle Max and this is my wife Allison."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Is Jason down for a nap?" Aunt Allison suddenly looked at her husband. He nodded and she smiled. "Well, Lexis, how about I give you a tour and we can get you something to eat, you look hungry."

"Alright." Lexis said and her Uncle Max went upstairs as Aunt Allison started the tour.

The first floor consisted of a lovely study which had the floo fireplace. It was the public study with a desk and small bookcases along with some comfy looking arm chairs surrounding a coffee table. She was led to the Victorian style kitchen though it had the most current appliances before entering a dining room with a big, fancy table that seated at least ten people. She was told when not having the monthly dinner party they sat at the small table in the kitchen. She was then shown the living room which had a large TV. Allison explained that she was half-blood and grew up with muggle items. She was taken up some really nice stairs and was shocked to hear how many bedrooms there were.

"Isn't five bedrooms a little…excessive?" Lexis asked nervously but Aunt Allison just laughed.

"It may seem that way but they are all used. We have the master bedroom, Jason's room, your new room, Max's private study, and a very large library. Most of the Potter Library was moved here. Let me show you your room and unshrink your trunk before getting some food. Max will have to go to work soon."

"What does he do?"

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you? Your Uncle Max is the American Minister of Magic."

"What? But-but he's originally from the UK."

"True but he's lived here since he was 20. He was just given the job last year as he has lived here long enough to be considered for it." She opened the door next to the library and Lexis was amazed.

Her room was huge and contained a king sized bed with turquoise colored comforter that also had large brown dots on it. The bed frame was white along with all the other furniture. She had a white armoire which Allison said contained all the latest American fashions for weekend at Salem and holidays at home. There was a bedside table on each side of her bed, one had a desk lamp and alarm clock while the other had a stack of magazines. In one corner was a desk that had notebooks, pens, pencils, and a computer on it and in another corner was an owl perch with Lexis's owl Hedwig sleeping on it. On the carpet was a turquoise shag rug.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. But wouldn't the magic in the air effect the workings of the computer?"

"Not this one. Max experimented on it and it works perfectly around magic. Speaking of which, you are allowed to do magic here, no worries."

"Okay." Lexis said with a small smile. The first one since she got here. Suddenly a shout was heard.

"Mama!"

"That would be Jason. How about you head down to the kitchen and we'll meet you there."

"Alright."

Aunt Allison left and Lexis left next, heading for the stairs. She made it to the kitchen and sat at the table. Her aunt and Jason, who was adorable with black hair, blue eyes, and in tan pants with attached suspenders above a white shirt with brown stripes along with mini brown converse, arrived. Jason looked at her with a baby grin.

"Lexi!" He said, not able to say her full name.

"I told him who you were. He's been dying to meet you."

"Really?" Aunt Allison set Jason in the high chair next to Lexis. She smiled hesitantly at her baby cousin who grinned at her.

"It may be afternoon in London but here it's breakfast time so what would you like?" Aunt Allison asked with a smile.

"Oh, I-I can make the food…" Lexis trailed off as her aunt shook her head.

"None of that, I love cooking for people. Do you just want a simple plate?" Lexis looked confused. "It's what I call a plate with pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage."

"Um, okay, I guess." Her voice was uncertain but Aunt Allison smiled before pulling out the ingredients.

"Mama! Wha' abou' me?" Jason asked, stumbling over his words as he was only a toddler.

"You mister man, get a bowl of Cheerios."

Lexis watched as Aunt Allison pulled out a cereal box and a small plastic bowl before pouring some cereal in and setting the bowl in front of him. He instantly dug in, grabbing the cereal and shoving pieces in his mouth. She then set to making herself and Lexis some breakfast. Uncle Max came into the kitchen in some robes, kissed his wife, ruffled Jason's hair, and squeezed Lexis's shoulder as farewell before heading off to work. A little while later Aunt Allison put down a plate in front of Lexis and sat with her own.

"So, Lexis, I was thinking that today I could show you around some of the local hang outs."

"Okay." Lexis said quietly as she ate and Aunt Allison sighed.

"I know this is hard, Lexis. You had to leave your school, your friends, your whole life for something new. You're gaining an uncertain future but I want you to at least try and make the best of all of this."

"I'll try."

...

 ** _American Minister of Magic! Awesome! Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, i'm just mere, tiny writer!_

 ** _Yay! Brigham's Ice Cream is a real ice cream/restaurant chain, look it up. The outfit mentioned I have posted as a set on the website Polyvore. My username is karmasucks and the outfit is under Finding Her Superman 1. I also have the Salem uniform on there too!_**

...

Chapter Three

"So, how about we get some ice cream as our last stop." Aunt Allison said as she drove the car (which greatly surprised Lexis) back through the streets of Boston. From the back seat Jason clapped his hands happily. "We can go the famous Brigham's Ice Cream."

"Alright." Lexis said softly and her aunt smiled as she turned up 1st Street.

They parked outside an old looking building in bright colors. The sign, in big letters, read _Brigham's Ice Cream_. Lexis got out as Aunt Allison unstrapped Jason and put him in his stroller before leading her niece into the shop. It was nicer inside and there weren't that many people. A man behind a counter that held buckets of ice cream looked up at the bell jingling.

"Hey! Allison! Oh and you brought Jason!" He was probably in his sixties but seemed very lively. "Who's this?"

"This my niece, Lexis." Aunt Allison smiled and looked at her. "Lexis, this is Donald."

"Hi."

"Hello, Lexis. By the black hair I'd say she's from Max's side, am I right?"

"His brother's daughter. She's come to live with us."

"Got it. Well, welcome to Boston, Lexis." Donald grinned. "I'll make your ice cream on the house. What would you like?"

"Oh-um-I-"

"Lexis has never been here before, Donald."

"Then I suggest the Big Dig. It's Vanilla ice cream mixed with caramel along with brownie and chocolate pieces." Lexis nodded at his description and he smiled. "Now, what will you two have?"

"I'll take strawberry, and what do you want Jason?"

"Cookie and Cream!" He exclaimed from his stroller.

"Okay, so one Big Dig, one Strawberry, and one Cookies and Cream." Lexis watched in amazement at how fast Donald put the ice cream in cardboard bowls. He noticed. "I've been doing this for forty years. Brigham's is a large ice cream chain and when this particular parlor opened, I was the first to sign up for a job."

"Really?"

"Yep." He smiled as he worked. "I was 21. I've been through two wars in my life, had and lost a wife and watched my daughter graduate from College and the only constant I've ever had is this job. It doesn't support much but it's enough."

"Oh." She followed him to the register where Aunt Allison was waiting. "Well, at least you're doing something you like."

"Yeah, not many people can say that now a days." He grinned. "Alright Allison, since this young lady's ice cream is on the house that'll be five dollars."

Allison handed him the money and Lexis hesitantly grabbed her ice cream while her aunt grabbed her and Jason's, which was in a tiny bowl, before they headed for a table. Lexis watched as Jason instantly made a mess as he ate before looking at her ice cream and taking a bite. She couldn't believe how good it was. It was better than the ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at Diagon Alley and they had every flavor imaginable.

"I take it by your expression, you like it?" Aunt Allison smiled and Lexis blushed but nodded. "Good."

When they got back home, and her uncle arrived that night, Lexis asked about setting up the floo for holidays.

"Of course. I don't want you cut off from your friends." Uncle Max said. "How about I talk to Dumbledore and we set up the connection tomorrow."

"Thank you." Lexis said quietly before heading upstairs.

….

"I miss Lexis." Ron sighed as he and his siblings de-gnomed the garden. They all nodded just as Hermione came out all excited.

"You are going to be so happy!" She exclaimed.

"I don't want to be happy." Fred muttered.

"Yeah, whats so happy about losing our little sister." George added.

"Well fine, I guess you _don't_ want to visit Lexis." Hermione said casually and started to walk away.

"What?!" The four Weasleys said at the same time.

"Yeah, Dumbledore set a connection between The Burrow and where Lexis is staying. You have fifteen minutes to clean up because we're all heading over." She giggled when all the Weasley children scrambled into the house.

Lexis looked out the window of her room at the traffic down on the street below. She had music going from the stereo Max had happily dug out for her. She found the song she was listening to nice and she even smiled as she listened.

 _Shes talking to angels, counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _Shes dancing with strangers, falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

 _In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

 _Waiting for Superman_

She knew who Superman was actually. Her cousin Dudley had gotten bored with some comics and she plucked the first interesting one she saw. It was the first _The Adventures of Superman_ comic. She read through it and instantly loved it, so when everyone was asleep, nicked the rest of his Superman comics. The more she read, the more she wished she was like Lois Lane, tough as nails but had someone to carry her off when needed.

Lexis was far from being those needy girls who depend only on guys. C'mon, she defeated a Basilisk when she was 12 (which happened only a few months ago) but sometimes she wanted someone to whisk her off when she felt alone and ready to give up. She had been through ten years of hell and then almost three summers of it after. Even Hogwarts became difficult. The fame subjecting her to either hate or love, no matter what. Oh, and protecting the school both her first and second year but that was beside the point. She was a teenager now, thirteen, and she wanted a Superman to help her.

 _To lift her up and take her anywhere_

 _Show her love and climbing through the air_

 _Save her now, before its too late tonight_

 _Oh like the speed of light_

 _And she smiles_

Lexis sighed just as there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." She didn't look over until she heard a familiar voice. Or two, familiar voices.

"Nice digs, Lex."

"Yeah, better than Dudley's second bedroom, that's for sure."

She grinned to see all the Weasley kids, except Percy, and Hermione. She noticed Mrs. and Mr. Weasley weren't there either.

"Hey, come in. Close the door behind you though."

"This house is bloody amazing Lexis. It's huge!" Ron exclaimed as they all got comfortable while she turned the music into background noise.

"Yeah, well…" She trailed off. "Where's your mum, dad, and Percy?"

"Well your aunt is showing mum some American recipes and dad and Percy high jacked your uncle when they found out he was the American Minister of Magic."

"Well, dad more wants to quiz him about the TV we saw." Ginny said and Lexis nodded.

"How are you doing Lexis?" Hermione asked gently.

"Well-okay-I guess. I just left yesterday, so I haven't fully processed everything, but it's nice here. Better than the Dursleys." She shrugged. "I have a whole new wardrobe."

"Yeah, we can tell." George said with a smirk and she blushed, realizing she was in different clothes than Dudley's hand me downs.

She actually looked good, in a red and black stripped tank top, black denim shorts, converse, and a black studded wrist cuff. Her long, messy black hair was in a high ponytail.

"And, Uncle Max and Aunt Allison are nice. I mean, Aunt Allison took me to get ice cream yesterday after showing me around Boston." Lexis sighed. "It's better than the Dursleys I guess."

Hermione instantly noticed Lexis retreating so she quickly changed the subject.

"What are you listening too?"

"Oh, it's a CD I got when Aunt Allison took me to a record shop. It's by this band, Daughtry. The CD is called Baptized and so far it's good."

That made the conversation much better.

...

 ** _Yes Daughtry is after 1993 but whatever! Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the one and only JK Rowling. If I could write like her, I wouldn't be in the fanfic business._

 ** _The uniform is on Polyvore just like I said last chapter. I changed it around a bit so this description is the final one and you can get the visual idea on my account, karmasucks. It's under Finding Her Superman-Uniform. Okay, enjoy!_**

Chapter Four

"Were you happy to see your friends?" Uncle Max asked at breakfast the next morning. Lexis nodded as she ate and the two adults looked at each other. Lexis was slowly loosening up around them but they knew it would take time.

"Well, this came for you." Aunt Allison said and handed over a letter. The front had her name in black, swirly, cursive writing. It was sealed with wax and the wax was a stamp of some crest. "It's from Salem."

Lexis opened it the letter slowly and looked over the nice, pure white parchment.

 _Salem Witches' Institute_

 _Headmistress: Zoe Mitchell_

 _Dear Miss. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to welcome you into our third year program here at Salem Witches' Institute. Enclosed is your supplies list along with electives you are available to take. Please send in what electives you wish to take and pick the appropriate books which are listed on your supplies list. We look forward to seeing you September 1_ st.

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Anna Hayden_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Lexis pulled out the list of electives. There were two different ones than at Hogwarts. Instead of Care of Magical Creatures, it was Lit 101 and instead of Divination, it was Writers 101. The Lit 101 elective description read as:

 _An understanding into the minds of both Muggle and Magical writers. The course divulges into the making of a book and the steps required for each genre. Two genres are focused each year._

Writers 101 read as:

 _Learning how to write short stories and novels in each genre of literature. Understanding the process of publication and distributing to the masses._

Lexis was planning on taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination at Hogwarts but as they were not provided she figured she would take Lit 101 and Writers 101. She told her aunt and uncle who nodded and set to send her decision out. Aunt Allison said she would take her to get everything tomorrow as school started up in two weeks. Lexis spent the rest of the day in the library looking through random books.

The next day, Lexis and her aunt headed out to the entrance to Barker Hollow. When Lexis asked, Aunt Allison said it was both names after a woman convicted during the Salem Witch Trials, Mary Barker, and the village in New York called Sleepy Hollow. The entrance was in an antique shop full of different muggle and wizarding antiques. There was a locked door that, if you tapped the knob with your wand, unlocked it to reveal Barker Hollow. Jason was with them and babbling in a baby way about a book daddy had read to him.

They parked on the street and casually entered the shop. There were a few people milling about but most were heading through a door by the cashier. Aunt Allison, carrying Jason, led Lexis out the door into a place remarkably different from Diagon Alley. It was like they were in a dark forest, lit by the store lights, stars, and a full moon, even if it was ten in the morning. The shops were nestled in-between the trees and bushes and connected to the dirt path by cobblestone walkways. Lexis's eyes were huge as she looked around and Aunt Allison laughed.

"Amazing, right? Max explained what Diagon Alley looked like so this must be very different."

"It's…wonderful." Lexis breathed and Aunt Allison grinned before they walked down the wide path, through the groups of people walking around, to the largest building that was obviously Gringotts.

"Now, your trust vault has been transferred here. Do you have your key?" Lexis nodded and pulled out her vault key. "Great, lets go."

After filling her money bag, Lexis followed her aunt out to get her uniform.

"The uniforms are different from Hogwarts." Lexis looked over as Aunt Allison spoke. "First, there are no jumpers over the oxford, it's a black blazer. Also there are no ties and third year girls and over have a specific shoe type you need to wear."

"Are the boy uniforms the same?" Lexis remembered Dumbledore telling her that the school just started accepting boys.

"They also use blazers and have no ties but other than that, yes. They wear black slacks and white oxfords also."

The three entered the clothing shop and were greeted by a young woman who helped her find her size. Apparently the skirt was different too. It was short and black, reaching mid-thigh, and flared out. The shoes surprised her as they were lace up black ankle booties with a wedge. She had never worn anything with a heel in them but the shoes were actually pretty comfortable. They sold bags there also so she bought a new messenger bag which was black leather.

Once they were done, Lexis got her third year books and restocked her potion supplies. After that, they headed home.

….

The next two weeks were spent with Aunt Allison explaining Salem Witches' Institution to Lexis. Apparently it was a small school so the houses were only meant know what points to get and where to sleep. There was no set table, like in American schools, you could sit with anyone. Also, there were no, just two houses a class. All houses in the same year went to class together. So if there was charms for third years, all third years would be together.

Since the student body was small, due to the fact they just started allowing boys, the school wasn't a huge castle like Hogwarts. It was an expanded barn house. Ironically the extended barn house of George Corwin, the son of one of the judges in the Salem Witch Trials, which was thought to be haunted. They recently connected another extended barn house due to the rise in students. The muggle repellents made it look like run down building.

The school was actually in Winter Island which is an island in Salem connected by Salem Neck. The place was located about a five minute walk from the water front. When it was nice out, third year and up got to take a trip to the lake just like Hogwarts did Hogsmeade. No Muggle went to that river because it was so far out of the way so they were free to use magic.

The transportation there was a Greyhound Bus that was bigger on the inside and apparently much more elegant looking. You were told to change into your uniform and, if you had an owl, send the animal ahead, before getting on the bus as there were no separate compartment to change in and luggage went in a space below the bus.

Lexis had to admit, it sounded fun. Maybe this would be a good experience.

...

 ** _Did you like the discretion of Barker Hollow? Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

 ** _Hey! Anyway, this is a long chapter in my mind. Lexis makes her first friend in here so yay! Also it took forever to figure out how she should get to Salem, how long it took from Boston to Salem, and where exactly to put the school. Phew, exhausting._**

...

Chapter Five

Lexis looked at her reflection in her full length mirror. She actually liked the uniform. She looked at the newly sewn patch on the left breast of her blazer. She didn't have to be sorted as the houses at Salem had the same valued traits as the ones at Hogwarts so, as she had already been sorted at Hogwarts, they put her in the Gryffindor equivalent house which was Fire Shield. The Ravenclaw equivalent was called Water Brook and the Hufflepuff one was Earth Song. Finally the Slytherin equivalent was Air Stone. There were also no house rivalries, according to Aunt Allison which sounded like a nice change of pace.

The patch on her blazer was of orange-red flames licking up the front of a black shield. Aunt Allison, who had been in Earth Song, said that their crest was of song notes surrounding a tree, the notes a light green while Water Brook was of a stream in a dark blue color and Air Stone was three stones floating in the color of a very pale blue. It was very interesting to Lexis.

She finally turned away from the mirror and looked at her alarm clock. It was six thirty in the evening, she should be leaving for the Greyhound soon. As it only took an hour from Boston to Salem by bus, instead of leaving at eleven in the afternoon like the Hogwarts Express, the bus left Boston South Station at seven at night. She actually liked that because that meant she didn't have to wake up super early to get ready.

"Are you ready?" It was Uncle Max, his head poking in.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lexis sighed and her uncle smiled in understanding before coming in to help with her trunk.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

…..

Lexis, after saying goodbye to Aunt Allison and Uncle Max, the latter who was getting handshakes from the adults, climbed aboard the Greyhound. It was amazing to say the least. The seats were actually three person couches and the bus had to be three times bigger on the inside. Lexis looked around for an empty couch and found one around the back. She gripped her bag tighter, sighed, and sat at the seat by the window. A few minutes later, just as the bus doors closed, two other girls sat, whispering to themselves.

There was no candy lady as they traveled through Massachusetts to Winter Island as it was only an hour ride. The hour felt long though because the girls sitting next to her only talked to themselves. It made her really miss her friends, as they always sat together on the Hogwarts Express. So Lexis just looked out the window, ignoring the two girls from Water Brook, according to the patches on their blazers. The scenery outside once they hit Salem Neck was very nice because they were surrounded by water. It was dark outside but the moonlight allowed the sights to be seen. They made it into a dense forest and turned abruptly, slowing slightly. The driver came over the speaker or something.

 _"_ _We have arrived at the front gate, please be prepared to leave the bus. First years, wait on the bus for further instruction"_

The drive was a little bumpier before coming to a complete stop. Lexis hitched her bag on her shoulder again before following the crowd out of the bus. Her eyes widened as she saw the building in front of her. It was evidently clear they were two giant barns connected, surrounded by a thick forest. The paneling was a rustic brown with a pair of white wooden double doors that stood wide open. The kids were walking in so she nervously joined the throng that led her into an amazing place.

The inside was so bright and when she looked up, she saw the inside was at least three stories. She followed the crowd through another door into what must be the great hall, but she remembered her aunt saying it was called the cafeteria. There were no four long tables, just multiple large circular ones scattered around. There _was_ a staff table so that was the same but she watched as kids from other houses sat together causing Lexis to not know where to go. Finally she spotted a place near the back.

"Um, can I sit here?" Lexis asked nervously and the girl looked up. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was a Fire Shield by the looks of her patch.

"Yeah, sure." The girl held out her hand. "I'm Aspen Taylor, a third year."

"I'm Lexis Potter." She said shyly as she shook Aspen's hand.

"Are you really? My dad said the Ministers niece was coming here, he works as the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Aspen studied her. "So this must be different, eh?"

"Yeah, it is." Lexis said and Aspen nodded.

"Well, I'll help you adjust." Aspen shrugged.

"O-oh, um-thank you." Lexis said in shock and she smiled. "Can you tell me how the first years are sorted?"

"They're sorted on the bus." Aspen checked her watch. "In fact, they should be about done."

Just as she said that, the first years walked in nervously, following a teacher. The woman headed for the staff table as the first years found spots. Two sat down at the table Aspen and Lexis were at but didn't say anything. As the doors closed, who Lexis figured was the headmistress stood with a smile. She had blonde hair that was slightly peppered with grey and bright blue eyes.

"Welcome students! I am Professor Mitchell, Headmistress here at Salem. We are very privileged to have so many new promising students here this year." Her eyes rested on Lexis and she was nervous that Professor Mitchell would have her stand and be introduced but the witch just smiled at her and continued. "Now before our feast, I would like to give a few announcements. I'd like to remind everyone that the front doors will be closed and locked every night at 9 o'clock. That means staying in your dorms. Also, Professor Robertson had asked me to inform you that Poetry Club will be every Wednesday at four o'clock in classroom 5B."

Lexis perked up. She loved poetry, even had a poetry notebook. Maybe she should join, at least have something constant that she was comfortable with.

"I think that's all the announcements for tonight, enjoy the feast." She sat down just as food appeared.

"This food must be different." Aspen said as she watched Lexis who nodded. "I suggest the Sloppy Joes."

"The what?" Lexis asked and Aspen pointed towards a messy looking sandwich.

"That and some potato chips. I recommend the Lays Limon flavor, that's pretty good." Lexis grabbed the sandwich and put it on her plate along with about a handful of chips.

"Do you have pumpkin juice?"

"That's more of a European drink. We have juice and soda."

"Sprite?"

"In that pitcher."

"Thanks."

"Anything for a friend." Aspen said and Lexis smiled hesitantly before eating.

The whole meal was delicious. She had to stop herself from inhaling it. When desert came, she tried something called Funnel Cake with strawberries on top. It was wonderful and Aspen couldn't help but laugh at Lexis's expression. Soon the food disappeared and Professor Mitchell stood up.

"Goodnight everyone and see you tomorrow."

Lexis followed Aspen through some double doors and up two flights of stairs to where four other girls were. They smiled at Aspen and looked curiously at Lexis but didn't say anything before they all entered the wooden door into an amazing room in Lexis's opinion. It wasn't a common room like she expected but it was a dorm room. The three beds were actually wooden framed bunk beds but they were like none she had ever seen. The top was a twin sized while the bottom was a full size and was sticking out straight instead of sideways. The ladder to get to the top bunk was actually full on stairs with little cabinets on each one. Their trunks were against the far wall in a row and there was a desk in a corner.

"I'm guessing Hogwarts dorms are different." Aspen said, amused by her new friends face.

"Definitely." Lexis nodded.

"You're from Hogwarts?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes. I'm Lexis Potter." She held out her hand and the four girls each took turns shaking it.

"I'm Felicity Lucero. This is Maria Ramirez, Kendell Archer, and Alice Boggs."

"Hello." Lexis said quietly.

"Anyway, you'll be bunking with me." Aspen said. "Do you want top or bottom?"

"Oh-um-I-uh-" Lexis didn't know what to do and Aspen sighed but Kendell took charge.

"Okay, lets do this. Do you toss and turn a lot, Lexis?"

"I'm not a very peaceful sleeper sometimes."

"Then Aspen should sleep up top as to not make a lot of noise as the top bunk can squeak."

"Fair enough." Aspen said and Lexis nodded.

And that settled it.

...

 ** _I like how I made the houses elements. Awesome, right? The picture of the beds are on my page so check them out. Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

 ** _Not my best but I finally finished the chapter!_**

...

Chapter Six

Lexis woke up to Aspen climbing down to the floor. Turned out Aspen was an early riser like Lexis. The Brit got up and Aspen smiled at her as she pulled out her uniform and headed for the bathroom. Lexis sighed and made her bed as she waited for Aspen to get out of the shower. When she did, Lexis headed in and came out feeling fully awake. Lexis finally asked about a common room.

"Oh, well this barn has all the dorms so at the top is a lounge like place for everyone. It has couches, chairs, a few book cases with magazines and popular books, and a few desks. It's actually pretty nice." Aspen said with a shrug. "C'mon, we have time to go to the Owlrey."

The duo traveled up another two more flights of stairs and turned through a wooden door to an Owlrey similar to the one at Hogwarts. She spotted Hedwig and went over to the bird.

"Hi, girl." Lexis said as Hedwig gave her an affectional nip. "I'll have a letter for you tomorrow, alright. Just relax for now."

"What's your owls name." Aspen asked as she walked up.

"Her name is Hedwig. I read it in a History of Magic book and she liked it so I just named her that."

"Okay. Well we should be heading to breakfast." Lexis nodded and gave Hedwig one more stroke before the two girls left.

By the time they got to the cafeteria, other students were heading downstairs. Aspen waved to a few as they reached their destination and found an empty table full of food. Aspen could tell Lexis didn't know exactly what to eat and she smiled when Lexis asked.

"You don't have Black Pudding?"

"Umm, I don't know what that is." Aspen laughed when Lexis blushed. "But I'm guessing it's a British breakfast food. It's time for you to be introduced to American breakfast."

"Okay, what should I eat?"

"Let's see." Aspen tapped her chin. "I say, pancakes with blueberry syrup and maybe a couple of fruit kabobs. And have some orange juice."

"Alright." Lexis said uncertainly as she put the food on her plate. It was really good and she was just finishing her second pancake, much to her new friends amusement, when a piece of paper appeared in front of her. It appeared to be a timetable.

"Oh, third years have Charms first. I would hurry and finish as Professor Paytich won't like tardies on the first day." Lexis finished her orange juice and followed Aspen out of the cafeteria.

When they made it to the classroom, it was definitely expanded. Lexis sat next to Aspen as the room filled up. Eventually a teacher who Lexis assumed was Professor Paytich appeared. She smiled at them all.

"Welcome to third year Charms." She said. "I am Professor Paytich and I say that because we have a new student. She's all the way from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lexis Potter." Everyone tried to get a look at her and a spotlight felt as if it had hit her. She was blushing madly and became interested in her book. She should be used to this from Hogwarts but it was harder in a new place.

"Alright." She said and everyone looked back at the teacher. "Today is a revision of the disarming spell." Lockhart's Dueling Club suddenly came to mind and Lexis had to disguise her laughter with a cough but it wasn't convincing. "Is there something funny?"

"I-sorry I was just remembering how I learned the spell last year. It was a funny memory but I'll be quiet."

"Was your class funny?" Someone asked and she shook her head.

"None of us learned it in class."

"Where did you learn it?"

"In a horrible excuse for a dueling club." Even Professor Paytich looked interested. "Well we had a fraud for a Defense teacher last year and he was very arrogant so he decided to show his 'skills' by starting a dueling club. So he and our potions master went up against each other and before he could even say the spell, he was blown back by Snape. That's how we learned it."

It was silent before laughter ensued and even Paytich looked amused. "Well I'm sorry to say we wont practice with a dueling club."

Lexis smiled hesitantly as Aspen grinned at her. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Potions would have to tell her.

…..

Lexis found that these classes were actually much more interesting. She was introduced much to her embarrassment but how the American teachers taught was very different. She was told that one day it would be notes and reading aloud from the book and the next day would be spent practicing a spell. At Hogwarts they would do a mix. Homework here was usually a short quiz and sometimes there would be an essay but according to Aspen they only got essays on very serious subjects. Potions though was the biggest difference. Lexis had noticed almost all the teachers were women and she realized that was because this used to be an all-girl school. The teacher, Professor Marks, was the complete opposite of Snape. She was kind and helped whenever necessary. She didn't sneer at everyone or breathe down their necks which was truly refreshing.

"Miss. Potter, why do you seem so tense when I pass by?" Professor Marks asked in confusion.

"Because my potions teacher back at Hogwarts insulted everyone's potions, especially mine." Lexis said quietly.

"You mean Professor Snape?" Lexis nodded and her teacher sighed. "Don't take it personally, he insults adults potions too."

"Actually, he loathed me more than anyone and it was for a silly reason." Professor Marks frowned in confusion. "He and my dad went to school together and they hated each other. I guess he takes out that rage on me with verbal abuse."

"Well that doesn't sound right. Don't worry, I try not to do that." She grinned and Lexis nodded.

All in all, the first day of classes were great.

...

 ** _Read and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

 ** _Welp, here is chapter seven. We meet her love interest in here and I will tell you, he has a very Agustus Waters from Fault In Our Stars personality. If you saw the movie and/or read the book you'll know what I mean._**

...

Chapter Seven

"Who is that boy who keeps looking over here?" Lexis asked her new friend the next day at lunch. She glanced over at the boy looking at the two girls. He was cute, well really cute, with short messy brown hair that had blonde highlights. It looked like he had permanent bed head. He had round hazel eyes that were looking at her curiously.

"Holden Mayfield." Aspen said as she ate some chips. "Not much is known about him but he's a Fire Shield also."

"Why does he keep looking at you?"

Aspen smirked. "He's not looking at me."

Lexis figured he was looking at her but wanted to be sure. Her cheeks pinked as his eyes met hers and she looked back at her food. She finally remembered what she was going to ask Aspen.

"Where's classroom 5B?" Lexis asked curiously and Aspen grinned.

"Joining poetry club?"

"Yeah, I figured-oh no." Aspen followed her gaze to see Hedwig flying in with a Howler. Everyone had silenced as they watched. Aspen handed Hedwig some bread from her sandwich as Lexis slowly opened the Howler to hear numerous voices saying her name in the background as a single male voice that suspiciously sounded like Fred Weasley spoke.

"A LETTER TO LEXIS POTTER FROM YOUR FELLOW GRYFFINDORS….GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE NOW! ITS NOT THE SAME! AND YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING MORE FUN THERE THEN HERE AT HOGWARTS OR WE'LL ALL BE PERSONALLY INSULTED. AND HERMIONE PUNCHED MALFOY FOR YOU." A female voice that sounded like Hermione huffed out his name and there was a laugh. "GRYFFINDOR HOUSE, OUT!"

The letter ripped itself up as Aspen started laughing while Lexis covered her face in embarrassment. There was a ripple of laughter before everyone went back to their food.

"I take Gryffindor was the former house at Hogwarts?"

"Yes and that was Fred Weasley. One of the sons in my second family."

"Second family?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley pretty much took me in and treated me as one of her own by my second year so I consider the Weasley family my second family." Lexis shrugged.

"Ah." Aspen nodded before remembering what they were talking about before the Howler. "Room 5B is across from Professor Paytich's classroom."

"Thanks."

When classes ended, Lexis said goodbye to Aspen and headed for poetry club with her poetry notebook. The first empty seat she spotted was right next to the boy, Holden. She blushed as she went to sit next to him. He looked at her before holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Holden Mayfield." He smiled as she shyly took his hand.

"Lexis Potter." She whispered and he nodded. Just then, Professor Robertson walked in with a smile which widened when she spotted Lexis.

"Welcome everyone, to this year's Poetry Club. I see we have a new member." She looked at Lexis who blushed as everyone looked at her. When she glanced at Holden, his gaze was more of a soft curiosity then awe. She wondered why. "Now, as usual, we have someone read a start off poem of their choosing. Does anyone have one?" It was silent before Lexis plucked up some courage.

"I-I do." She said quietly and the black haired woman gestured to Lexis. She opened her notebook a flipped through it before coming to a special one.

 _If you had never come, I'd have never learned to laugh._

 _My sandwiches would still be whole, and never cut in half._

 _My voice would have never changed to high, or low._

 _You would love my favorite band, and I would never know._

 _If you had never come, the rain would feel so cold._

 _I would have lived alone forever, with a secret never told._

 _My tears would have no place to go, but down my cheeks in sorrow._

 _I'd have my own clothes, instead of yours to borrow._

 _If you had never come, my happiness would not have last._

 _There would be no names upon my bright orange cast._

 _I would be left alone, when I stopped to tie my shoes when walking._

 _No one to whisper to, as the teacher just keeps talking._

 _If you had never come, I would have never hopped a fence._

 _Doing something wrong would have never made much sense._

 _I never would have tasted the stars in the dead of night._

 _But instead, you are here with me forever, holding me tight_

It was silent before everyone clapped. Professor Robertson grinned.

"Now, is there a story behind that?"

"Yes, It's about my friends in England. They were my first friends so I feel if I hadn't become friends with them, I would still be lonely." She blushed. "We've been through a lot of adventures together."

"Very interesting." She said with a nod before looking at Holden. "Do you have one Holden?"

"Well, I'm working on one. I'm not very far on it." Lexis could feel his eyes on her as he spoke and she wondered why.

"Well tell us when you are." Professor Robertson said and he nodded before she spoke of an assignment. She said that she was hoping for a full poem on new love by the next club. When it was over, Holden walked with her.

"So, is this different from Hogwarts?" He asked and she nodded. His eyes were watching her intently and she blushed.

"What?" She asked and he smiled.

"Nothing." He said as they reached the cafeteria. "You're just very…beautiful."

Her face was a deep read as he waved and went to a table with some Earth Song's. She went to where Aspen was who was watching with a raised eyebrow.

"What made you so red?" She asked and Lexis focused on getting some chips as she answered.

"Holden _may_ have called me beautiful." Aspen choked at her words.

"He just learned your name. How does that work?"

"I don't know. He kept looking at me in Poetry Club, even when he was talking."

Aspen was silent before she giggled. "Looks like someone likes you."

"What? Why do you think he likes me?" Lexis blushed at her friends words and the other girl grinned.

"Well for one, he's looking over here again." She was looking past Lexis who turned to see Holden watching her and only her. She blushed even more but smiled when he did. She looked back at Aspen who looked amused. "Plus, he just met you yet he called you beautiful. That means he's also got confidence about this."

"I'm telling you, he's just being nice."

"Whatever you say." Aspen smirked as Lexis blushed, looking back at Holden.

 _This is gonna be fun to watch._ Aspen couldn't help but think.

...

 ** _I got the poem off a site called Family Friend Poems. Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

 ** _Hey, sorry it took so long. I know this isn't my best but I tried. It's Christmas time in here so yay!_**

...

Chapter Eight

Lexis kept telling herself that Holden was just being nice when he walked with her from Poetry Club or called her beautiful two more times. Aspen found her denial hilarious. That denial got harder when he started sitting with her and Aspen, seeming determined to keep her attention. Lexis could tell her friend found this whole situation fun to watch. Lexis wrote to her aunt about it and the woman wrote back that she should wait and see if he makes a move before doing anything. Lexis took that to heart.

With the way the professors taught, Lexis was the top of her class. It seemed much simpler for her without a bunch of essays for homework and not doing a confusing mix of notes and practical work. Plus, being without a Hermione type person helps her not hold back. Sure, she missed all her friends but she was actually enjoying Salem. She was excited for the beach trips but Aspen explained that they don't go until after Christmas, when it was warmer. Then it was every weekend.

Aspen was getting impatient with Holden and Lexis. They liked each other and though Holden showed it, he had yet to make a move. Aspen knew Lexis was too shy to do anything so it was up to the brown haired girl to do something. Her plan was made by the start of December. As Christmas neared, Aspen knew it was time so when Holden and Lexis were in the student lounge, Aspen sneakily hid behind a bookcase and waved her wand. Lexis was the one to look up and made a squeaking noise. Above her and Holden was a sprig of floating mistletoe. Holden looked up too before looking at Lexis who was blushing. He looked her in the eyes before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It only needed to be a quick one, but the two continued until Lexis eventually pulled back with a shy smile. That had been her first kiss and it was amazing.

Holden brushed the back of his hand along her cheek before speaking.

"You can come out now Aspen, I know you conjured it." The girl walked out, looking both ashamed and happy.

"Well you two needed a push." She muttered and Holden sighed but grinned. Lexis rolled her eyes.

"I should go back on my offer."

"What offer?" Aspen asked and Lexis handed her a letter. "I can go to your place for Christmas break?"

"Yeah, you said your parents were going on a trip so I asked my Aunt and Uncle and they said sure."

"Thank you!" She grinned and Lexis shrugged before blushing when Holden kissed her cheek.

…

Allison watched from where she was standing to see a young boy giving her niece a kiss. That must be Holden Mayfield. Lexis blushed but grinned before Holden left to his father. Lexis and Aspen walked over to where the older woman was.

"Aunt Allison, this is my friend Aspen Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you Aspen."

"You too." They started walking to the car.

"Oh, Lexis. I talked to Molly and she said they will come over for Christmas."

"Really? They're celebrating Christmas here? Is Hermione coming too?"

"Yes, she is."

"Is that your friend from Hogwarts?" Aspen asked as they climbed into the car.

"Yeah. She and the Weasleys are coming over!" Lexis grinned. "You get to meet them."

"Awesome."

When they arrived at the house, Aspen was introduced to Uncle Max and Jason before they went up to Lexis's room. Aspen loved it. Uncle Max eventually came up to talk to Lexis about Holden, much to her embarrassment and Aspen's amusement. Lexis had realized over the summer that she got there that Uncle Max was going to try his best to give her a father figure and she was very happy about that. She could understand why he was talking to her about Holden. Fathers were protective.

"I hear you have a boyfriend."

"I-I wouldn't go that far. I mean, we're together but we, um, haven't said _that_ word." Lexis blushed a deep red.

"I want to meet him this summer."

"Oh, Uncle Max." She sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

Aspen burst out laughing once her friends uncle was out of the room causing Lexis to hit her with a pillow. After dinner, they all set up the Christmas tree, Lexis lifting Jason so he could put ornaments high up before everyone went to bed. As her bed was really big, Aspen was sleeping in it too so she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch or floor.

The next couple days were spent getting ready for Christmas and hanging out. Lexis introduced Aspen to computer games which Aspen loved. Soon, it was Christmas Eve and the two girls helped Jason make Christmas cookies for Santa. The Weasleys and Hermione were coming around six in the morning so they all went to bed early. Lexis dreamt of her and Holden causing her to blush in her sleep. The next morning, Aspen could figure why the girl was red.

Aspen laughed as Lexis bounced around the study waiting for Hermione and the Weasleys. Soon the fire flared and Mr. Weasley appeared. Then Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione. Lexis made a noise that was close to a squeal and hugged them all. They looked at Aspen.

"This is my friend, Aspen Taylor." Lexis said with a grin. "Aspen, this is Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you. Lexis has been excited since her aunt told us you were coming."

"Oh shut up." Lexis muttered.

"Make me."

"I'll rip up that other picture, I swear."

"No you wouldn't. Felicity would get mad like she did last time." Aspen grinned when Lexis paled. When their roommate got mad, it was scary.

"Anyway, come on. Jason has been wanting to open his presents from Santa but is waiting."

The group all went to the living room where Mrs. Weasley took out all the gifts they had and unshrunk them so they were normal size. Aunt Allison and Uncle Max smiled as they all sat around the tree. The second they sat, Jason grabbed his first present from where he was on his mommy's lap. Aspen was surprised when she even got presents from the Weasley elders and Ron and Hermione. Once most were opened, Aspen grinned.

"Oh look, here's one from Holden." Lexis blushed but took it to see a ceramic doll that resembled her. She smiled and read the note.

 _I hope you're having an amazing Christmas. I saw this and knew it was for you_

 _Love,_

 _Holden_

"Aw, he's so sweet." Aspen said with a grin.

"Who's Holden?" Ron asked.

"Her boyfriend." They all looked surprised as Lexis blushed. "Yeah, they kissed two weeks ago."

"Yeah, because you hid behind a bookshelf and conjured mistletoe." Lexis said.

"Holden knew the whole time."

"He did not."

"Did too. Told me that he was to chicken to do anything besides call you beautiful and was happy I gave the nudge."

"Liar."

"I don't lie." Aspen grinned and Lexis snorted.

"Just last week you told Maria that her socks looked great with her outfit before telling me they weren't."

"Anyway." Aspen said after sticking her tongue out. "They met at Poetry Club two days after school started."

"Speaking of that, how are you _doing_ in school?" Hermione asked, wondering how she was doing with homework without her.

Lexis looked embarrassed so Aspen once again spoke. "She's top of her class. Especially in potions which is her favorite subject."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione looked shocked by the fact she was at the top of her class.

"Yeah, Professor Marks adores her. Now that I think about it, they all do."

"How are you top of your class?" Percy asked and Lexis shrugged.

"How the classes are really. One day we read and take notes and the next is only focused on spells. Plus, our homework isn't essays, those are for major stuff. We either have to read from the book and give a summery or take a little quiz." Lexis noticed Ron's look and remembered his shock on what her favorite subject was." Professor Marks is the total opposite of Snape too. Potions is actually fun."

"So, it's easier than Hogwarts?"

"No, just different." Lexis said when there was suddenly a tap on the window.

"Isnt that Holden's owl?" Aspen asked with a smirk and Lexis blushed but practically sprinted to the window to get the letter. Fred and George snorted at her excitement as Aspen grinned. The owl flew off and Lexis opened the letter which turned out to be a poem.

 _Just talking to you makes my day._

 _Just seeing you at the end sets my day._

 _And just being around you makes my heart pound_

 _and it sounds like fireworks._

 _And being even closer to you makes the pound_

 _sound closer like the police knocking on my door._

 _You make me so happy_

 _you got my feelings jumping around._

 _I don't know if I'm_

 _happy or sad_

 _mad or glad_

 _either way seeing you makes me feel special._

 _Like I'm heaven sent with both of us sharing a halo._

 _With both of us feeling each other's halo._

 _And nothing can separate us because_

 _we belong together._

At the very bottom was a quick note.

 _I've been working on this since I first saw you. I hope you like it._

 _-Holden_

Tears entered Lexis's eyes as she looked through the poem again, completely forgetting the people watching her. Ginny finally spoke up.

"So?"

"It's just a letter."

"Then why are you about to cry?" Aspen asked and Lexis blushed but didn't say anything, just handed it to her aunt who read through it and smiled.

"He really likes you." She said as Uncle Max read over her shoulder.

"Whats it say?" Hermione asked and Lexis sighed before handing the girl the poem. Ginny looked at it too and gave a happy sigh as Hermione grinned. Before the boys could look, Aspen took it, read, and grinned before handing it back to Lexis.

"Why cant we read it?" Fred complained.

"Because you'll make fun of her." Ginny said to her brothers. Lexis didn't even hear their denial. She was too busy ready the poem from Holden.

...

 ** _Holden and Lexis are together, yippee! Aspen is so sneaky. Okay, read and review!_**


End file.
